


I Would Go To The Pits Of Hell For You! (TakaMori)

by SoBeIt_WhyNot



Category: Hololive En
Genre: Action, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fantasy, Hell, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Yuri, no beta: we die like yagoo's dream, plot with... some porn?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoBeIt_WhyNot/pseuds/SoBeIt_WhyNot
Summary: Kiara is on her way to Calli's apartment for one last Karaoke stream before she leaves Japan, but she finds Calli in a bit of an odd state though. Throughout the day, Kiara keeps receiving weird signals from Calli until, suddenly, after the stream...
Relationships: Mori Calliope & Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	I Would Go To The Pits Of Hell For You! (TakaMori)

Chapter 1: Farewell

One two, one two, one two, Kiara thought to herself. She had to focus on her steps to forget how incredibly frigid the air around her was. So much so that, she had to hold herself with one arm despite being wrapped in tight thermal underlayers, thick snow gear, and a long fur coat. Her booted feet clacked on the rhombus paving stones beneath her, and her suitcase’s wheels made an obnoxious whirring sound. The wind howled with laughter as it seemed to be making fun of her. It picked snow up off of the tree branches and hucked it at her, it whipped her hair around turning it into a knotty mess. 

Still, Kiara was in the best mood, she was on her way to Calli’s apartment complex and nothing could stop her. Not wind, the cold, nor shitty directions which had her weaving down sketchy alleys, finding dead ends, and walking into traffic. So, when she heard Siri sing into her ear,  
“Turn left in two hundred feet and arrive at your destination,” Kiara shined the brightest of smiles. Kiara loved Calli’s place, she lived close to the best restaurants, she was close to a train station, and her apartment was so home-y. Kiara looked up from her feet to gaze at the building and found that she couldn’t see the top due to clouds. Kiara giggled to herself and walked over to the fancy intercom system that would let her in. She input Calli’s apartment number and only had to wait two rings before a response.  
“Identify yourself,” Calli’s voice rang out, using the funny western accent that she did for their papers please stream a while back. Kiara giggled before responding, “You know silly.”  
“I haven't a clue who yee be, identify yourself I say!” she exclaimed. Kiara lowered the scarf from her mouth and took off her hat revealing her face and her long, lush hair.  
“How about now?” Kiara asked. Calli giggled then said,  
“You look pretty. Now come on in, the stream starts in an hour.”  
“Yeah, will do,” Kiara said, flushing lightly. She pulled the scarf back over her face and put her hat back on, meanwhile insisting that she was only feeling heat in her cheeks because of the cold. The glass doors leading into the lavish building swoosh open in front her like a futuristic movie as she walks up to them.

The warmth flowed into her like pins and needles all over her body after being in the cold for so long, and Kiara shuddered out a long sigh. She strutted her way across the granite-floored lobby with her suitcase. The walls and ceilings bounced around the rolling sounds and footsteps, making the sound like the wailings of lost souls. The ceilings around her were high and old-looking art decorated the walls. Expensive-looking leather armchairs and couches served as lounge items around a stained glass coffee table, and a kitchenette with coffee machines and donuts offered refreshment. Kiara entered the elevator and laughed at how many buttons there were, thankfully Calli was only on the 5th floor, so she didn’t have to wait too long. She pushed in the button with a gloved hand, the same glove she had used in her chocolate making stream. Thankfully, it was cleaned of all the gross melted chocolate it had accumulated. The button gave a satisfying click and lit up, bringing the elevator to life and starting the silent ascent. 

As she went up, she hummed Jason Mraz’s “Lucky.” It was stuck in her head after she heard Gura sing it. The rose-gold doors of the fancy elevator slid open with the same futuristic woosh as the front door, and Kiara stepped out onto the still wealthy-looking hallway. She plodded down the soft carpet still humming and thinking of Calli’s face. She was so lucky to have her as a friend, it was a shame that Kiara was going to have to leave for Austria soon. She arrived at Calli’s white door trimmed with gold, and, without having to knock, it opened revealing Calli’s down-to-earth apartment. 

“Kikeriki!... wait what,” Kiara said, looking Calli up and down. “Why don’t you have any pants on?!” Kiara exclaimed.  
“Shhh!” Calli said, laughing “I have neighbors you know.” she warned.  
“B.b.but what?” Kiara inquired.  
“Hey, I’m just being comfortable. Do you always lounge fully clothed?” Calli asked.  
“Well, no. But,”  
“Exactly...” Calli cut her off. “Now come in and take off that massive thing you have on. You must be sweating.” Kiara stepped in, rolling her eyes. She stripped down to her thermals and abandoned her suitcase at the coat rack, deciding “what the hell, might as well be comfortable myself.” Kiara once again took in the place. It opened into the living room which was padded with a pleasant carpet and a soft couch. It was put together well, with little empty space. Bookshelves lined the walls and were made to look full with all sorts of knick knacks. Some of Calli’s favorite records were hung on the wall around a complicated-looking stereo, and facing the couch hung a modest TV with a few consoles on the stand beneath it. Kiara plopped herself on the sofa, and peered into the brand new-looking kitchen where Calli now stood. Kiara noticed a loaf of rye bread on the granite counter and asked,  
“Calli, can you throw some bread in the toaster? I didn’t have breakfast. So I’m starving.”  
“Lazy bird…” Calli grumbled. “I’ll do you one better and make us some eggs and bacon. How about that?  
“Yesss! Thanka youuu!” Kiara said with a great big smile. Kiara listened to the sound of Calli working, and closed her eyes. The clatter of Calli searching through pans, the ticking of the toaster, the soft woosh of the flame. Suddenly it was all overtaken by the boiling of water, then it was joined by an equally noisy crackling of greasy bacon. Various smells fell onto Kiara at once to bring about the most lovely, home-y feeling one could imagine. 

Suddenly Kiara jolted up after being wrapped on the head by Calli’s knuckle.  
“Fell asleep?” Calli asked.  
“I guess,” Kiara responded chuckling to herself.   
“Make some room,” Calli grumbled, trying to pull Kiara’s legs off the couch.  
“Oops, sorry. My bad.” Kiara said, instantly moving into a normal sitting position. Calli offered a plate to Kiara piled with the most fluffy, golden yellow beautiful scrambled eggs she’d ever seen. To accompany it, there were 2 strips of perfect bacon, chewy just the way she liked it. To finish off, there were two slices of buttered rye toast and a glass of apple juice set on the coffee table as refreshment.   
“Woah! It’s perfect Calli!” Kiara shouted out.  
“Glad ya like it.” Calli responded with a little nervousness in her voice and eyes. Kiara examined her face, and, as always, it was perfect. No wrinkles where there shouldn’t be, no bags under her eyes and not a strand of hair out of place. Her plump lips sat in a neutral position and her nose told no story. But her deep eyes seemed a little off. Kiara dismissed it as nothing more than being lost in thought, as she was when she ate. Kiara looked at Calli’s plate and examined what she made for herself. Two glistening hard boiled eggs, her preferred method of cooking, along with crispy bacon and nearly charred toast. So opposite to how she liked it that she could only laugh to herself. Kiara dug into her own meal saying very little. 

When she had finished everything on her plate and in her glass she found that it was exactly enough to get her ready for the day, not too much, not too little. She wasn’t shocked, after all, Calli was good at everything she did. Not without effort of course, but she always had enough will to put in all the effort. Kiara supposed that that was how Calli was able to get everything she had, and was able to make everything happen. Calli seemed to come out of her trance when she realized Kiara was staring at her. She gave a little shudder and stood up, grabbing all the dishes and heading to the kitchen where she placed them into the dishwasher. Calli blushed as she felt Kiara’s eyes on her back. Out of nowhere, Calli started humming. Kiara recognized it immediately. It was the same tune she had been humming on her way here, so of course she went to join in. Calli looked back at Kiara from the Kitchen with a smile while continuing her work. After a few seconds of humming, Kiara switched to singing, starting a verse. Calli continued to hum, listening to Kiara’s voice before launching into the chorus with her.   
“Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday” They sang in unison, finishing off the song.  
“I love you Calli!” Kiara shouted in her usual exuberant fashion. However, instead of giving an awkward deflecting response like she normally would, Calli just flushed and turned away. After a few moments of silence, Calli checked her phone and stood up,   
“We should get ready for the stream.” Calli told her  
“Mhm, I can’t wait.” Kiara said with a smile.

They walked through the archway on the left of the room, which led into Calli’s office space. Against the left wall of the small room sat her desk, it was a standing/sitting desk, however, Kiara was fairly sure that Calli had never used the standing feature. A classic gaming chair, black with red highlights, sat in front of the desk, with an office chair pulled up next to it for her to sit in. The walls were covered with those funny-looking spiky sound proofing panels, and wires littered the floor. Crowding the desk were three monitors, a keyboard, a mouse, and various music producing tools. Kiara was always astonished at how Calli could do anything in the space, but she refrained from commenting on it. So, Kiara sank into her chair and let Calli do her magic, getting the audio settings ready, opening all the music, some of which she didn’t remember adding, and starting the 3d model software. The pair then sat together, and messed around with the models to make sure they were working in proper order. They tested the range of motion, the mouth movements, and the expressions. Kiara particularly enjoyed Calli’s model’s smiling expression which she used far too sparsely.

“You ready?” Calli asked.  
“Yup, no problems here.” Kiara responded. And so it began, generally normally. As they planned it started off with Smash Mouth’s All Star, then after that, time flew. They went through “Shut Up” by the black eyed peas, and a whole bunch of other songs. However, after what Kiara thought would be the last song, Calli interjected,  
“Hey Kiara, I know we didn’t plan this but, wanna sing that song we sang earlier? I thought it sounded pretty good.”  
“Really? Yeah! I’d love to!” Kiara exclaimed, surprised that Calli had suggested it. Kiara noticed that before even asking, Calli already had the karaoke version open on youtube. Without having to coordinate, Kiara started with the male part, and Calli responded with the female.  
“Do you hear me? I’m talking to you,” Kiara sang, poking Calli on the cheek. “Across the water, across the deep blue Ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby, I’m trying.”  
“Boy I hear you, in my dreams. I feel your whisper, across the sea. I’ll keep you with me, in my heart.” Calli responded, placing a hand over her heart dramatically. “You make it easier when life gets hard.”  
“Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,” Calli sang, pointing at Kiara.  
“Lucky to have been where I have been,” Kiara sang, blushing.  
“Lucky to be coming home again,” the two sang together.  
“Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,” Calli then held a hand up for Kiara to stop, and Calli continued by herself with,   
“They don’t know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this. Everytime we say goodbye, I wish we had a-one more kiss,” Calli sang with her eyes closed.  
“I’ll wait for you, I promise you. I will,” Kiara finished. Everything after that was a blur of smiles. And, when the oohs finally stopped, Calli threw herself at Kiara, hugging her waist and using her chest as a pillow. Kiara was surprised for a moment, Calli wasn’t a touchy-feely type. But, she got the message and silently stroked Calli’s hair. Kiara had been ignoring it this entire time, trying to forget it was happening. But, she could ignore it no longer. She was leaving tomorrow, Calli must have been thinking of it the whole time.  
“Calli, I have one more song. This one’s a solo, and it’ll probably make me cry. So, be prepared,” Kiara warned. She then slid her chair over motioning Calli to scooch, and searched on youtube “John Denver Jet Plane Karaoke.” It started slowly, but, by the time Kiara had finished the first chorus, Calli already had tears in her eyes. She was a silent cryer though, so chat couldn’t hear. It took Kiara a few moments to realize that Calli was crying, she wasn’t the type to cry over something like a friend leaving, Kiara thought. As she went, and Calli kept crying, she brought herself closer and closer to crying. It was okay though, it’s okay to cry. Her voice got more and more warble-y until she couldn't finish her words, and she let the song go to the end. As both the girls sat, Kiara went to lean her head on Calli’s shoulder, and she allowed. The two sat in silence, interrupted only by a few sniffles until Kiara lifted her head and turned to Calli. She puckered her lips and made an exaggerated “CHUU” noise as she went to Kiss Calli’s cheek. Suddenly, Calli turned to face Kiara, and greeted the orange-haired woman’s lips with her own. Kiara stared, wide-eyed, into Calli’s deep, purple-ish black-ish eyes. They had a look different to the one before. The tightness that was there disappeared, and was replaced by a delighted hunger. Instead of Calli being the one to pull away as would be expected, Kiara had to pull away, and was left stuttering. Meanwhile, Calli returned to character with her voice only, leaving that unusual look in her eye.  
“I..i..I l-lo… love you C-Calli,” Kiara mumbled out.  
“uhhh, well I love you too… as a friend I guess. And that was just a friendly kiss like the french do right? They must do that in Australia too huh?” Calli said.  
“Welp uh… Thanks for watching that rather emotional Karaoke. I promise this won’t be the last you see of us together, right Kiara?” Calli said, prodding Kiara with her finger.  
“Mhm.” was all Kiara could manage in response.   
“Bye Bye guys, we’ll see you later. Peace!” Calli finished off. 

The room was left without noise, all background noise was consumed by the sound-proofing and neither of them spoke. The next words were very quiet, but in the silent room, they sounded deafening.  
“What was that?” Kiara asked in a mumble. Calli sat twiddling her thumbs for a moment, it seemed like she was collecting her thoughts before she told Kiara,  
“... you know, it feels like it’s been so long since we started, but it’s only been a few months hasn’t it? Over all this time, you’ve been my closest friend. Every time we hang out together, everytime you tease me, everytime you act romantic towards me, be it an act or real. It’s all been getting to me. Everytime I’m with you, I realise that you make me happier than anyone else. I’ve definitely fallen in love with you.”  
“Of course it’s not an act silly.” Suddenly Calli stood, having wiped all the remaining tears from her eyes. She stepped over to Kiara and outstretched her arm, offering her hand. Kiara took it, and allowed Calli to haul her up into a standing position. But, instead of stopping there, Calli kept pulling until she had Kiara pressed up against herself. Calli then imprisoned her by throwing one arm around her waist and the other over her shoulder. They took a few moments to look at each other, before bringing their mouths together again. This time, Kiara took more time to identify the feeling of Calli’s lips. She took in the wonderful softness that no other could match, the lips of a goddess. Her taste was of strawberries, though she wasn’t aware of Calli using any lip products. And her smell, her smell was indescribably heavenly. Time was passing so slowly while they rocked back and forth in each other’s embrace, Kiara wanted to thank Einstein for his wonderful theory of relativity. Calli was the first to let her hands wander. She let the hand at Kiara’s waist drift down to feel her ass, which prompted Kiara to giggle.  
“Well you’re quick to move, huh?” Kiara commented.  
“You say that acting as if you haven’t copped a feel whenever you wanted,” Clli bit back.  
Kiara reached a hand under the baggy t-shirt Calli wore and roamed around. She sensed goosebumps rise as she teased the small of Calli’s back with her fingers. She then brought her hand around to the front and traced a round-a-bout line around her torso, slowly creeping up until Calli gently placed a hand on her wrist.  
“You know, my feet are starting to hurt, why don’t we lay down,” She said with a devilish smile.  
“I’d like to agree,” Kiara responded.

And so, momentarily, their hands dropped from each other, and they walked out into the living room. Calli walked down the hallway on their left with an exaggerated sway in her hips, turning around after reaching the furthest door on the right and beckoning Kiara to come. Without hesitation, Kiara strutted down after her as sexily as she could. Evidently, as Calli folded in half and clutched her stomach with hearty belly laughter, she looked like an idiot.  
“C’mere you,” Calli said, pulling Kiara into her arms with a smile as hot as fire on her face. “I love you, you’re so cute.”  
“You better think so, you’re stuck with me forever.” Kiara replied, and for a moment, only a moment, she saw a melancholy flash in Calli’s eyes. But, before she knew it, Calli was back to sorta normal. Abruptly, in one swift motion, Calli swept Kiara off her feet into a princess carry with a strength that she was unaware of. Kiara wrapped her arms around Calli’s neck, and placed kisses up and down as Calli padded into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them. Slowly, Kiara was lowered onto Calli’s wonderfully comfortable King-sized bed. She made sure that as she went down, she put herself in the most tempting position possible. She held her wrists together, arms above her head as if she were handcuffed. Calli climbed up on the bed after Kiara, who had assumed a prisoner’s position and proceeded to secure her in place by straddling her. Calli looked down on the prey she had caught with malicious intent, licking up and down the well-defined curves of Kiara’s hips, breasts, and legs. Calli enjoyed it so much that Kiara had to whine and squirm and beg for Calli to lay a hand upon her.

Calli deftly snuck her hands under the tight thermal layer that adorned her lover and ripped it off, leaving Kiara’s chest bare. Calli first took a look at Kiara’s face. It was very clear that this was her first sexual experience with another. The embarrassed look and aversion of her eyes said that much. It was also incredibly cute, which spurred Calli on. After holding the latex shirt in her hand for a moment, she got a bright idea. She leaned forward over Kiara to where her arms layed, and tied her wrists together using the sleeves of the shirt.  
“You like it?  
“y-yes... I’m a bit cold though.”  
“Oh, hehe. I’m sorry.” Calli tore off her shirt, throwing it generally behind her, and lowered her torso down onto Kiara’s to warm the two up. Calli moved gently back and forth, allowing their breasts to rub together, causing a fun tingling sensation. Calli could see Kiara bite her lip and tense the muscles in her neck. It appeared to her that the bird’s breasts were quite sensitive. She decided she would play with them more. She brought her face away from Kiara’s and slithered back. At first, she began with a teasing touch, tracing her areolae and running up and down her chest. After a few seconds, she impatiently brought her mouth into play, brushing her lips against Kiara’s breasts, occasionally leaving kisses until she got to the peak. She wrapped her lips around the little pink bean, pulling a gasp from Kiara's throat. Calli gave tugs, and teased with her tongue, making Kiara’s breath more erratic. Going from fast breaths, to large gulps of air. She pulled and twisted with her teeth, bringing full on moans from Kiara’s mouth. One time, she could have sworn that she heard her own name.

Kiara’s hands wrenched at the sheets beneath them, and she clenched her toes and jaw. She couldn’t let Calli know that she was so sensitive that she had already climaxed. She needed to get control of the situation before it was too late. The beet-red cheeked girl removed her hands from where they were, and, still tied up, put them around Calli’s neck and shoulders. She then used all the strength she had to force Calli over and pin her, using the cloth tying her hands to pin her neck. She also placed one of her legs in between Calli’s legs. She was a little scared by the scowl that painted Calli's face, but she had to keep composure and give Calli a good time.  
“I wasn’t done yet.”

“You’ll just have to finish later.” The throaty growl Calli used sent a chill up her spine. So, to return the favor, she ran her tongue up Calli’s torso. She went up the middle, then curved to Calli’s left breast, leaving the nipple with an aggressive flick of the tongue. Kiara was very satisfied to see that the once hyena-like look in her subject’s face had been replaced by eyes tightly closed and lips pressed together.  
“You can change that quickly huh?”

“hey…” Calli’s soft reprimand that wasn’t really a reprimand trailed off into nothing as she turned her face away. She was so cute that Kiara couldn’t help but press a loving kiss to her cheek. Then, as she leaned back her warm smile morphed into a devilish smirk. She started running her still tied-up hands up and down Calli’s torso and legs, avoiding anywhere too important. Kiara kept teasing and teasing, Calli couldn’t help but address the building tension in her. She unsuccessfully tried to suppress a whine by biting her finger, but eventually, she gave in to her longings and asked Kiara for more by grinding her newly-wet underwear into Kiara’s knee. Kiara happily obliged, finally removing her hands from the makeshift restraint. Kiara turned her body around, bringing her hips over Calli’s chest and having her face over Calli’s crotch. Kiara first used a single finger to gently run up and down. Over time she added more and more pressure, and she could hear Calli’s breathing get rougher and rougher. Kiara wanted to hear Calli moan before Kiara even took off her panties, so she went harder and faster, focusing on the area where she knew the clit was. She went until Calli could control her voice no longer, and through her lips slipped a delicious whining sound. It was music to Kiara’s ears, and brought about hunger in her. She could hold herself back no longer. She slipped a finger under the strap and slowly peeled the garment away, revealing what could only be described as Calli’s flower. Kiara had always thought sex to be a primal and ugly thing, but she found Calli proved her wrong. Every part of Calli was unbelievably beautiful. So much so that Kiara couldn’t help but kiss it. She kissed up, down, and all around, lingering on the parts she knew would hurt. Whenever she did, she could hear Calli whimpering and whining, curling her toes up and tensing her legs. After a few moments of that, Kiara came up for some respite.

“Hehe,”

“Huh!?” Using Kiara’s small break as an opportunity, Calli had practically ripped Kiara’s soaked thermal tights down and buried her face in between Kiara’s legs. She moved her tongue and lips all over. Kiara tried to escape in between moans, but Calli pulled her back in by the hips.   
“Fffh… Mmmm,” Calli heard Kiara moan particularly loud, as her honey-tasting juices poured onto Calli’s lips. Kiara was so wonderful, Calli wished she could share an eternity with her. She had never felt such love before, and it was intoxicating. She felt warm all over, it was as if Kiara’s love was manifesting as a blanket. She wanted to stay in this bedroom forever.

“Gochisou sama deshita”

Kiara flushed red, and she decided the only way to retaliate was to be just as aggressive. She spread Calli’s legs further apart, and dug in with her mouth and fingers. She rubbed the clit with her thumb and immediately went for Calli’s hole with her mouth. She pushed in with her tongue and tasted Calli’s nectar with vigor. She twisted her tongue all around, pushing against all sides, and drawing it in and out. Kiara felt like she could do this forever, she could only describe the feeling she had as a high. She was high on Calli’s love, and she wanted to stay in this bedroom forever. Kiara’s name rang from Calli’s mouth, and abruptly, Kiara felt two hands on her head. Without warning, she was sandwiched between Calli’s twitching legs.

When Kiara was finally released from Calli’s iron grip, she pulled her head up and gasped for breath, flopping over next to Calli on the bed.  
“Sorry about that, I couldn’t control myself,” Calli apologized.  
“goChISoU SamA DeshITa,” Kiara replied.  
“Hehe.”  
“I love you Calli,” Kiara told her.  
“I love you too,” Calli said, lovingly rolling her eyes. She rolled over to face Kiara who now layed arms spread and chest heaving for air, and hugged her tight.  
“I don’t wanna let you go, but I’ll see you to the airport tomorrow,” Calli said, tightening her grip. Kiara sat for a second, still facing away from Calli. It took the pink-haired woman a moment to realize that Kiara’s shoulders were shaking. Calli forcefully rolled her over and looked her in the wobbling, teary eyes.  
“What? Why are you crying?” Calli asked.  
“I..it’s just… Th-that was the cutest fucking thing ever...oh my god.” Kiara responded, struggling to get the words out.  
“Guh! You had me worried!” Calli scolded, holding Kiara tighter.  
“I’m sorry, I’m just tired,” Kiara told Calli, hugging her back. The two closed their eyes, and just breathed. With nothing left to do in the day, the two fell asleep.

Manager-san couldn’t believe Kiara. She had texted 8 times since the stream had finished and hadn’t gotten a single response, so very clearly, she had to make sure Kiara got to the airport on time. She always hated visiting Calli’s apartment building. No matter what time of the day she entered, she had never seen another human being there. It always creeped her out. The clacking of her boots echoing through the high-ceilinged lobby made her shiver. The elevator ride up, and the hallways were no better either. Not a person, nor a sound in the red-carpeted, white-walled halls. She was relieved when she finally got to the door she knew to be correct. She tried the doorknob, but it was locked, so she used the spare key that Calli had entrusted to her. The key slid in perfectly, and it turned without effort. The doorknob and door opened with it without so much as a creak. Manager-san breathed a sigh of relief when she entered the home-y atmosphere of the apartment. She did a quick scan of the living room and found Kiara’s Coat and suitcase to her left on a coat rack. Very clearly, they were still here. There was no sign of the two in the kitchen when she checked, and they were also nowhere to be found in Calli’s office. So, Manager-san made her way down the hallway. She hadn’t been that way before so she was unsure which door led where. She opened the first door on her right to find a virtually empty closet aside from some wires and stored christmas decorations. She took a few more steps and tried the next door on the left. It was only a decent-sized bathroom, with thankfully no-one in it. She found it humorous though that Calli had one of those fuzzy, carpet-like toilet lids. She pulled the door shut behind her and took a few steps further to come to the last door in the hallway. Very clearly it was the bedroom. If she didn’t find them here she’d have great reason to worry. So, she twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door, both of which being creepily silent. It took her eyes a second to adjust to the room’s light as the window’s blinds were pulled shut. After a few moments of blinking she was able to make out the shapes of two women who were NUDE IN EACH OTHER’S ARMS? Manager-san let out a shriek of surprise and slammed the door behind her. 

“Uh Oh” Kiara thought to herself, slowly pushing herself up and away from Calli. After hearing the door slam she was immediately up, however, it appeared Calli would need more coaxing than that. It was then that she heard Manager-san call from outside,  
“Get some clothes on and get ready. We’re leaving for the airport in thirty minutes.”  
“Welp, I guess that’s how it is huh,” Kiara muttered to herself. “Wake up Calli, we gotta get ready,” Kiara said, gently shaking the other woman’s shoulder. However, it wasn’t doing the trick. Kiara then looked over the sleeping Calli a little more thoroughly. She looked so peaceful, and the way her chest rose and fell and her breath whistled through her slightly open lips was so very cute. So cute in fact that she had to lean down, and gently place a kiss on her forehead. Unfortunately the fairy tales weren’t quite true and Calli didn’t stir. If anything, she appeared to rest a little easier. So, Kiara had to get aggressive and dug into Calli’s neck and side with tickling fingers. This got a violent response from Calli. She lurched up and practically flipped into a fighting stance, ready to punch the person nearest to her. As she looked around for an enemy and found only Kiara, she wore quite a bewildered look. Kiara laughed to herself as she grabbed Calli by the arm and pulled her down, telling her that nothing was wrong.  
“I’ve got to get to the airport soon. Manager-san is waiting for us,” Kiara informed Calli.  
“Oh. I see, welp I guess we’d better get ready,” Calli said, letting out a large yawn and stretching her arms up, giving Kiara a nice view of Calli’s breasts that she did not hesitate from taking in. Calli stepped down from the bed and strutted out the door saying,   
“I’ll make something for us to eat, you can’t leave on an empty stomach.” At first Kiara only smiled, then her eyes shot wide-open.  
“Wait!” She desperately exclaimed, but it was too late as she heard Calli’s and Manager-san’s shrieks very clearly.  
“Whaaaa!” rang from the living room. Then, the sound of Calli’s pounding footsteps. She rounded the corner of the doorframe with an expression of boiling anger.  
“HEY! You didn’t tell me she was here!” Calli snapped.  
“i did say she was waiting for us,” Kiara responded meekly, trying her hardest to keep her giggles to herself. Calli just let out a big Humph and stormed to her dresser. She tore the drawers open and pulled out some simple underwear, a t-shirt that wore an album cover of one of her favorite rappers, and some comfy-looking sweats.  
“Would you lend me some clothes for a second? I’d rather not put my dirty thermals back on,” Kiara requested.  
“Of course,” Calli responded, the anger wiped from her face. This time, she took a little longer digging through her clothes. When she returned up from her spelunking she brought with her a carefully put-together outfit. Lacy black undergarments and a long, velvety, maroon skirt and jacket combo with a white blouse that contrasted sharply with her bright hair and complexion.  
“I just meant some clothes that would let me go out and retrieve my suitcase silly, not something so extravagant,” Kiara told Calli.  
“I insist. I kind of bought it originally as a gift for you. I thought you would look good in it. So, take it home as something to remember me by,” Calli told her.  
“Well, if you insist,” Kiara said.  
“If you’re wearing that, I can’t very well send you off in sweats, so I suppose I’ll also change into something a little nicer,” Calli explained as she dug through her closets. Kiara didn’t object, she enjoyed when Calli wore anything fancy, it always painted her with an aura of importance. While Calli searched, she should also get into her outfit. She pulled up her bottoms, and hooked on the bra Calli offered and found they were exactly the correct size. How the hell did Calli know her measurements and also have clothes that fit her. Weird. But, she could forget that, and so she continued. The white blouse was exceptionally comfortable and buttoned up easily, the skirt and jacket also felt so very nice. When Kiara had finished dressing up, and looked up from her shoes, she found a wonderful sight. Calli stood leaning against the wall in black dress pants with a white button-up shirt. A black blazer threaded by gold was complimented with a hot pink silk handkerchief folded in the breast pocket. A Black trilby topped Calli’s pink hair which was clipped messily into a bun, and pink-lensed huncho glasses covered her eyes.  
“Woah! You look sooo stylish oh my god!” Kiara cheered. Calli smiled, then lowered the glasses on her nose, exposing her eyes.  
“You too, look mighty fine madam. Now, if you would take my arm, fine maiden, we shall be on our way,” Calli said in that funky cowboy accent that always made Kiara laugh.  
“My, what a gentlewoman. I would be esteemed if you were to accompany me,” Kiara said in an imitation of Calli’s faux accent. 

Once their movie-script dialogue had finished, Kiara followed Calli out of the bedroom and into the hallway. As their hard-soled shoes clacked down the hard-wood floors of the hallway, manager-san, who was sitting on the couch, turned to face them.   
“Wow, you two look really cute. Now! let’s get a move on! It’s only 10 minutes before when I said I would pick you up. That’s far later than is safe,” Manager-san said. For a moment, Kiara thought this over, then said with a confused face,  
“Wait. Ten minutes… before… far later… What the hell are you talking about? Doesn’t the plane leave at 1 pm?” Kiara asked, checking her watch. “It’s 9:20!” Kiara moaned, throwing her hands up with exasperation.  
“Well of course! It’s 30 minutes to the airport, but with city traffic it could take upwards of an hour. Then, what if we get lost in the airport? Or there's a mix-up with your flight? Or maybe we get in an accident on the way there…Or maybe…” Kiara turned to Calli and mimed Manager-san’s blabbing with her hand while rolling her eyes. Thankfully she didn’t see as she was pacing back and forth listing off impossible ways that their 30 minute car ride could spin out of control.  
“lets just go to make her happy, it’s better safe than sorry, right? Calli told Kiara in a whisper. With an exaggerated sigh, Kiara turned and walked past Manager-san, who was by now talking about a super volcano spontaneously erupting and bringing about the end of the world, over to her suitcase and fur coat resting on the stylish ivory coat rack. She rested her coat securely on the suitcase, she wouldn’t need it since it wasn’t snowing and she would be in a car or building most of the time. Then, Kiara opened the front door and stepped out, Calli following close behind.  
“Shouldn’t we say something to her?” Calli asked, looking back at the unintelligibly muttering Manager-san.  
“She’ll follow on her own,” Kiara assured her.

By the time Kiara and Calli had made it to the front doors of the complex Manager-san had finally stopped her muttering, and had exited her trance. She then pointed to a white mom-van with a decent-sized cover corp decal on the side. It was parked on the curb, which Kiara wasn’t sure of the legality of.  
“Wow, that’s inconspicuous,” Calli commented.  
“Right?” Manager-san said, now back to her dry tone. “Now hop in, It already took 5 minutes to get here, we might not even leave on schedule if we keep this up!” At the pressure of Manager-san, Kiara and Calli hurried over to the van. Kiara threw her suitcase in the trunk and climbed into the back bench like a child, closing the trunk behind her. While Kiara was getting comfortable, pulling her blouse out from under her butt, and adjusting her seat belt, Manager-san was already having the engine quietly purr to life. Kiara at first didn’t notice the car was on until Manager-san whipped a sharp left turn in order to get into the third lane over, which violently shook the two girls around. True to Manager-san’s prediction, Tokyo’s early morning traffic crowded the streets. They were like sloths in a foot race to nowhere. The slow movement, and the warmth of the car, along with the light singing of a local radio station made Calli’s head shut down, she desperately wanted to sleep.  
“Kiara,” Calli prompted  
“Yeah baby?” Kiara asked in a teasing voice.  
“What the-? don’t call me… nevermind,” Calli said, letting out a big yawn and stretching her arms up, touching the ceiling.  
“You look tired… Ooh!” Kiara gasped, proceeding to pat her legs with her hands.  
“Hmm?” Calli inquired, confused.  
“Pillow!” Kiara replied, with a jubilant expression on her face. At first, Calli’s eyebrows raised, but then, after mulling it over, she accepted Kiara’s proposal. Calli tugged at the seatbelt that confined her, pulling lengths to give her upper body room to move around. After she had sufficiently created space for herself, she lowered herself to her left using her arm as support until her shoulder touched the seat. She adjusted herself until she was comfortable and let out a big yawn, followed by a sigh as she rested her head on Kiara’s wonderfully soft legs.

Calli was awoken by a wet feeling in her ear. It felt disgusting. It wriggled around like a worm, and quickly made her uncomfortable enough that she had to get up and stop it. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the grey back of the passenger side front seat. She didn’t examine it long before moving her head and swatting at her ear. When she finally had turned her head 90 degrees to the right, and was looking directly up, she was enraged by the maddening sight of Kiara laughing at her from above. It was at that moment that Calli realized she had been awoken by a wet willy from that stupid, idiotic, brain-dead lover of hers.  
“We’ve arrived!” Kiara said with a smile.  
“Haaave we?” Calli asked, yawning in the middle of her words.  
“Yup, and thanks to Manager-san’s ridiculous planning we got here with 2 hours and fifteen minutes to kill,” Kiara told Calli, throwing a shady glare at the driver’s seat. “Let’s go, yeah?”  
“Mhm,” Calli said, rubbing her eyes as Kiara pulled her out of the van. The nippy, late winter air caught Calli off guard, and shocked her to an alert state. Calli straightened her blazer and her posture, and took in the airport. It had that familiar vibe that all airports had. It was a mixture of so many different things that there weren’t any clear identifiable qualities about it. The building in front of her was largely made of glass, and, through the glass, she could see the bustling of many different people, all of which leading individual lives, having their own emotions and thoughts. It really boggled Calli’s mind sometimes. Calli’s thoughts were interrupted by the slam of a trunk behind her, and Kiara’s footsteps bringing her to Calli’s side.  
“Ikuzo!” Kiara shouted.  
“Wait, what about Manager-san?” Calli asked, looking back at the van.  
“She said she had something to do, so she already said goodbye. Rather rude I’d say,” Kiara said with a huff and crossed arms. “Now, let’s go.”

The pair found the correct terminal with ease as Manager-san had planned super ahead, and had dropped them off in the spot closest to where they needed to go. They were sitting in their chairs for only a few moments before Calli got up and said,   
“No fucking way I’m sitting here for two hours, I’m hungry. Let’s go get something to eat.”  
“I think I remember passing a McDonalds by the entrance, that’s fine,” Kiara said while looking at her phone.  
“No way in hell am I getting breakfast at a McDonalds, Guh,” Calli explained in an exasperated voice.   
“Oh! There’s a fancy-looking crêpe place somewhere on the left side. Let’s go there!” Kiara stated, excitedly looking up from her phone.  
“Hmm, I do indeed like my crêpes. Sounds good!” Calli agreed. So, the pair set off towards the western wing of the airport towards the crêpe place, and found it with ease. It wasn’t as cutsie as Calli expected, it was far darker and had an aura of fine dining. Paintings which were presumably french painted the walls, and there were a few people here and there in the dark dining room. They all wore business suits and generally fine clothes, she could spot some brand-name purses and glittering watches as well.  
“Goodmorning Mrs, and…” the hostess trailed off.  
“Also Mrs,” Calli said, removing the tinted glasses from her eyes, lighting up the restaurant a bit better.  
“I apologize. A table for two?” the woman asked.  
“Mhm,” Kiara cheerfully responded, spurring the woman to bustle away, motioning them to follow. “You hear that Calli, Mrs? She thinks we’re a married couple,” Kiara said in a giggling whisper. Calli was glad that the light was dim, she didn’t want the people she was passing, and especially Kiara to see the flush in her cheeks.   
“Wow,” Kiara followed up in a dry voice, “Still tsun even after proclaiming your love to me, you’re so cute,” Kiara teased.  
“guh,” Calli groaned quietly.  
“This table right here ladies,” the hostess told them, gesturing to the small booth next to her.  
“Thanks,” the two said in unison. 

“I’m going to use the bathroom real quick, be right back,” Kiara said after putting her suitcase in a secure spot. As she bustled off, Calli picked up the menu and found that they had hit the jackpot. This restaurant was probably the nicest airport restaurant ever. There were truffle-chocolate pancakes. Truffle! Calli scanned through the menu and immediately found what she wanted. A savory crepe meal with meats and veggies. Calli turned the menu over to look at the drinks and found that they had wine, expensive wine. Kiara got an evil look on her face as she reasoned that, a glass of wine with breakfast wouldn’t hurt anybody. After her moment of rationalization, Calli flagged down a waiter and ordered a glass of wine for her and Kiara, she figured it’d be a nice surprise. And well, it sure was a surprise.   
“You ordered two glasses of wine for yourself?” Kiara inquired as she sat back down.  
“No, one’s for you silly,” Calli said, wondering why Kiara would assume otherwise.  
“Calli… I don’t drink,” Kiara said in a voice full of pity. Calli smacked her forehead, and let out a noiseless screech.  
“Why, why did Mr.Brain choose to forget that piece of information?” Calli asked the world. Once again, Calli flagged down a waiter, asking them to take the wine back, and replace it with an orange soda. Thankfully it wasn’t a big deal. Calli sat, depressed and disappointed in herself until the waiter arrived at their table to take their order, and Calli remembered that they were there for food. Food good, food make Calli happy. Calli ordered her savory crêpe which Kiara raised an eyebrow at, and Kiara ordered, unsurprisingly, a sweet crêpe with chocolate, strawberries, and powdered sugar piled on top. 

They ate in relative silence, and finished in silence as well. They walked back to the terminal with thirty minutes until boarding in silence, and sat for twenty minutes in silence. Neither needed to say what was on their minds, nor did either need to explain the tears in their eyes as the clock on the terminal ticked down. It was only when the clock read 12:58 that Kiara broke the silence.  
“I’ve decided. I definitely love you,” Kiara said with a surprisingly firm voice.  
“H-has it taken you this long to figure it out?” Calli asked, voice shaky and unsure,  
“No, I just felt like I needed to re-state it,” Kiara said, voice now shaking in response to Calli’s.  
“Well I love you. I’ll love you forever. I can’t wait to see you again,” Calli told Kiara, hugging her from the side.  
“Mhm, me too. I’ll come back to visit as soon as I can, okay?” Kiara assured.   
“Okay,” Calli said. Kiara took a moment to look into Calli’s eyes before moving in for a kiss. Calli’s lips were as soft as ever, but Kiara didn’t focus on that. She instead focused on Calli’s eyes, refusing to close hers. Time was passing so fast... it was unfair. Why couldn’t she have as long as she wanted. Why was there a time limit on anything? There shouldn’t be. When business class was finally called, Kiara broke away and got up without another word. She thought that a kiss was the only appropriate parting. She could feel Calli’s eyes following her as she walked towards and down the hallway. But, she refused to look back, knowing that it would only bring an embarrassing number of tears. She continued to feel Calli’s eyes on her, even as she found her seat on the plane. Kiara had a feeling that this feeling wouldn’t leave her, and she didn’t mind that.

Calli sat, staring at her shoes while still seated, though her mind’s eye was almost exclusively on Kiara. She cried no longer, for her tears had long dried up. She cursed herself for not having gone out the night previous to buy a ring to propose to Kiara with. Though she supposed that she could really do that anytime she wanted. Calli thought back, way back to when they were still being interviewed for what character they should assume. It was done by Yagoo himself. It was mostly his imagination coming up with stuff, but his ideas were based in reality. The fiery phoenix was a perfect pick for Kiara. It went perfectly with her bubbly and passionate attitude. Calli wasn’t really sure what qualities she had that made Yagoo think “Shinigami” but she supposed there were some happy coincidences sometimes. Calli sat up in her seat and looked around her. There was nobody nearby, the terminal at this point had been completely deserted, and it was getting dark outside. She wondered how long she had been sitting there. She laughed to herself before outstretching her right arm. In her hand she felt the phantom touch of a metal rod, before suddenly it started appearing before her. The black pole stretched up and down simultaneously until the top portion of it curved out into a blade. Calli looked at her old friend with an untold number of mixed emotions. In the reflection, she saw herself in her shinigami outfit. It was remarkably similar to her hololive outfit, but was different. She wore an officer’s hat instead of a veil and her cleavage window was not nearly as large. As Calli examined herself, she thought, “I should go and marry her right now.”


End file.
